Something To Talk About
by Twilight-chan
Summary: mmm Taito mmm Yaoi mmm Limey... get it? Oh, just your typical Taito, a sleepover that turns... uh... yeah. R&R! Quite a whopper of a one-shot.


AN: My foist really good fic! I'm so proud... I managed to fit teenage humor in with romance and crap, not to mention it *is* Taito. If you dun know what Taito is and you're reading this, I suggest you read up on your digimon couplings 'cuz this one's famous.  
  
**BIG FAT UGLY WARNING!** This story contains ***YAOI***. That means GUYS hugging/kissing/shagging OTHER GUYS. If this aint your cup of tea I suggest you leave RIGHT NOW. And don't flame, because I will share them with my other yaoi-writing friends and we will cackle hearlessly at your antics. Hahahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Guilmon: Twiwight-chan not own Digimon Adventuw, wet awone Yama and Taichi. Se wisses se did tho. And I managed to wock Takatomon in his woom so he woodn't intewwupt my wowk. Fank you and don't sue!**  
  
  
Something to Talk About**  
  
~Tai~  
This is the third time I've been over his house in the past eight days. I don't know if I can take it anymore, the craving. We're watching some pointless movie, I don't even know what it is. All I know is that he, the object of all this craving, is sitting in a very suggestive position on the couch. He's facing forward on the cushioned surface, one leg slung over the side of the sofa, leaving his legs open to the TV. His green dress jacket, long ago abandoned by the door, is gone, and the first three buttons are undone on his white shirt, letting it fall open just enough so that I can catch a glimpse of the flesh beneath it. His shoes are also gone, and his bare feet clench and unclench their toes in a beatless rhythm. His blond hair falls over his eyes just the slightest bit, and I want to run my fingers through its golden silkiness. I have to fight my body's functions, which are telling me to leap on top of him and screw the living daylights out of my one love. Of course, through all of this, he is completely oblivious.  
___________________________________  
  
~Yama~    
I can sense his eyes upon me. I can't tell from my peripheral vision what kind of gaze it is, but I throw a comment about this movie at him.   
"So, 'v you seen this movie before?" I ask, forcing my voice to sound casual. He seems stunned for a second, then answers, realizing I had sensed him staring at me.  
"Oh! Uh, yeah… it's a great movie, funny as hell!" he answers with an embarrassed grin. I nod and smile back, returning my gaze to the movie. I guess he doesn't realize that we're watching The Matrix. But why would he me staring at me? Images flood my mind, all of them wishful thinking. I would ever love to run my fingers through his mass of spiky brown hair, pull him towards me and kiss him, so passionate, I can even picture his toes curling at my touch. But of course, that could never happen. I've seen the way he and Sora act, it's so obvious they are meant for each other. I sigh, pretending it's for the movie. He and I would never work. We get in too many fights, too many arguments, too many everything. But never too many sleepovers. Man, I could get used to this…  
________________________________  
  
~Tai~    
Dammit, dammit dammit! I just had to make some stupid comment about this damn movie! He probably thinks… I don't even know what he thinks, it's so impossible to read his face. No matter how hard I try. The Matrix, funny? I can NOT believe I said that! I've completely given myself away. Wait a minute… did he just sigh? Well what was that for? I only wish he was sighing for me. All I can do is dream about what would go on if he felt the same way. Dammit, those buttons are pissing me off! I just want to jump him right here and now! It has been… a really long time since the last time I kissed someone, and I am a virgin as well! I am so going to waste away… I can picture myself, whispering a last "Yamato…" and shriveling up into nothingness. Huh. He'd probably shrug and say "Oh. OK." I chuckle at the thought, but luckily he doesn't hear me. He'd probably think I was laughing at this 'hilarious' movie.  
_______________________________  
  
~Yama~  
Ahh, Taichi. Finally he's looking at the television, and not me. That gives me a chance to check him out. Not like I haven't before. I did see him naked once… but he was 10. And neither of us cared. His goggles that he treasures so much, returned by Daisuke (with admiration) after our final battle in the digital world, hang about his neck. He still wears the pants from our school uniform, but he has changed into a casual t-shirt. All the better, now I can see his lovely muscular arms… The dark of the room suits him well. It shadows his face and body, making him even sexier that he already is… is that even possible? It goes with his dark hair and that tanned, olive skin I long to touch… it'll never happen. But I can dream! He's leaning back into the soft couch now, settling himself in a comfortable slumped position. The perfect position for me to be in his lap… I can see, I would fit perfectly onto those slender thighs. Oh, how I long to just tear his shirt off and feel those hard abs of his. I should know, after all the summers we've spent together. He's got a hell of a chest. Tai, Tai, my wonderful Tai… I have to stop myself from singing his name. He can't possibly feel the same way.  
__________________________________  
  
~Tai~   
Uh oh… the movie's ending… what am I gonna do after this? Eat, I guess. At least I hope that'll keep my mind off of Yamato. I settle myself back on the couch. I can tell he's looking at me now. Probably trying to read my face, since he's so good at that. I can't possibly think… could he feel the same way? Noo, it's impossible! Not with Mimi, Sora, and Jun, and all the other girls who like him. He's probably damn straight. Damn straight! That's how I wish I was. Then I wouldn't be fantasizing about my best friend. We could talk about girls, like normal guys. Ugh… I hate this. He can't possibly be gay, not even bi. It's so not Yamato! Oh, God… he's humming… I love his voice. It can be so soft and graceful at times, so mean at others, and so sexy at others. I like that kind of diversity in a guy. God, what am I saying?! I'm starting to sound like a girl, all this 'what I like in a guy' stuff. Please, stupid movie, don't end, don't make me have to talk to him…  
__________________________________  
  
~Yama~    
I'm hungry. My stomach grumbles, but Taichi doesn't notice. I think. I hope. What I'm hungry for right now is him. I would like a Taichi Sundae, with whipped cream and a cherry… an image of me grasping a can of whipped cream and squirting it onto his bare, tan chest… heh heh… and licking it off… Or maybe a Taichi Popsicle? One can imagine the image that pops into my mind next (Naughty Yama!)… but I sigh with despair, softly, so that his sensitive ears can't pick it up… I see my lips meeting with the delicate flesh of his earlobes… I have got to stop. I'm starting to get hard… I've got to stop thinking about Tai… but how can I not! I smirk in the darkness and shift my legs closed. I'll let myself get hard. Not like he'll be looking there, right?  
________________________________  
  
~Tai~  
Aww, feck… he closed his legs! Now he's not half as suggestive! Crap… I'll just have to think up my own suggestive Yamato poses. I chuckle, forming a scene in my mind. 'Matt, you're my best friend, right?' He comes prancing across my mind's eye. 'Why, of course, Taichi! Bestest friends, forever and ever!' I smirk in my little fantasy. 'Well, do you mind modeling for one of my World-Renowned Perverted Fantasies?' A huge grin appears on his face. 'Of course not, best friend Taichi! What shall I dress in first?' I bring a finger to my chin, look up and ponder. 'Ah! Here we go, a kawaii bedtime look!' I snap my fingers, and a loud POP sounds. Yamato is admiring the long pajama shirt he is wearing, and… the long pajama shirt he is wearing. It is just about covering up his unmentionables, and he turns around and looks at his 'outfit.' 'Wow, this looks great, Taichi! What should I wear next?' I grin evilly. 'How about…' and I snap my fingers. Yamato is decked out in the best outfit I have ever seen on him. He wears short black shorts, a black zipper-down leather jacket that is a couple inches above his bellybutton, big combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a mess of dog tags. I catch a glimpse of handcuffs at his belt. 'Hmm, still missing something…' I snap my fingers again. A round cherry lollipop appears in his hand and he nods, satisfied. 'Yep, I really like this outfit, Taichi. May I screw you now?' he says. I ponder for a moment. 'Hmm… OK.' And we throw ourselves on each other. But now it's time for a reality check. Keanu Reeves has made the phone call to the Matrix and flown into the sky. What to do now?  
________________________________  
  
~Yama~    
K'so! What do I do? How do I entertain him? /_Well, there's always the possibility of sex./_ *_You baka! He's straight, I tell you!*_How do you know? *He… just is! You've seen him with Sora!* /He can't stand Sora./ *What about Mimi?*Mimi likes you. *So???? Maybe he likes her?*SHUT UP, both of you! Anyway, we have a bigger problem on our hands. I mean my hands. My friggin' boner! What should I do?! /_Go jerk off, smartass. It's the only way./_Shut up! /_Come on, do you really want to *not* to think about Taichi for the rest of the night?/_Well… if you put it *that* way... /_That's my boy!/ *Ugh, child corrupter…* _Is it just me, or am i nuts?  
_________________________________  
  
~Tai~   
"Tai? You make yourself at home. Uh… nature calls. I'll be right back."  
"Ok." Ah. Out of sight, out of mind. I hope. Hmm… What to eat… Besides Yama… I open the fridge and gaze in. Just as I thought. He's a junk food nut. Soda, whipped cream, maraschino cherries… must. not. think. of. yama. Hmm, what's in the freezer? Ice cream… popsicles… must force Yamato out of my mind… mmm… popsicles… no. Back to the fridge. I frown into its contents. I can't believe I'm thinking like this… there is no way he likes me, or guys for that matter. He is too teenage-blonde-rock-star-kawaii-hottie-sex toy- never mind. Maybe I should tell him? I mean, I could break it to him lightly, like tell him I'm gay. Not that I want to screw him silly. Yeah. That could work. 'Hey, Yamato. I'm gay. Now come here, you sexy devil…'  
_______________________________  
  
~Yama~   
I feel refreshed. Almost prancing out of the bathroom, I come down the hall to see Taichi's arse in clear view. He's bending over in front of the fridge. Oh, shit… I had better talk to him before I get hard again.  
"So, Tai, what do you want to eat?" I'm hoping he'll say 'You, Yamato.' And pounce. But nooooooo. He has to be straight.  
"I dunno. That ice cream in the freezer looked good." Looked good to me too. It would look even better on your fine body… let's not go there.  
"All right. Could you get a scoop out? I'll get the bowls." Ha. I almost said 'balls.' Gotcha there. I open the cabinet and get out the bright red… bowls. Huh. Well, I'd better get to my non-Taichi-sundae. Ugh. I smirk and turn around to see him look away. But… is he… blushing? Wonder why? Maybe… I should tell him… How would he take it? well, he kinda is my best friend, so I guess he should know…  
_____________________________  
  
~Tai~   
Dammit! He caught me again! That does it. I've got to tell him. Sooner or later, he will find out, and it would be best if it were now. I bet I wouldn't like it if someone was fantasizing about me and I didn't know. Well… I'd probably be flattered, but that's beside the point. I gulp. Loudly. A little too loud, as he looks up. Here goes. If there is a God…  
"Matt, there's something I need to tell you." I pause, startled. Just as the words left my mouth, they left his. Of course, he said Tai, not Matt. But that's also beside the point. He blushes slightly. God, I love it when he blushes.  
"You first," he says. I mumble incoherently for a few seconds.  
"Well, uh… no, you," I reply, smiling weakly. He averts his gaze and begins to scoop vanilla ice cream into his bowl.  
"Tai?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you love anyone?" I am taken aback by his question. God, what do I say?  
"Well, I guess… but…"  
"You don't know how to tell them?" I nod, and he continues looking at the ice cream. He sloooooowly takes a bite, making my mouth water. For him. Not the ice cream. Damn, he's drawing this out.  
"I know how you feel. You see…" uh oh. What's this? This can't be happening. It must be a girl. He's asking me for advice.  
"Tai?"  
"Yes?"  
________________________________  
  
~Yama~  
"I'm gay."   
The words slip from my mouth and I wish I could pull them all back like a yo-yo, but he's already heard them. His eyes are widening. Here it comes. He… holy shit… he's kissing me?… I have got to be dreaming… this can't be happening! I… damn, he's good…  
_________________________________  
  
~Tai~   
Fireworks! It's the fourth of July inside my head! Ha-ha! I could jump up in the air and whoop right now, but then I would stop the kiss. I just slid my fingers up the back of his neck and pulled his head towards me… he tastes like vanilla. Ice cream! I pull away, and he looks puzzled. I grin.   
"You know what I *really* want, Yama?" I whisper. He raises an eyebrow in silent question. I give him another quick kiss.  
"Yama-a-la-mode."  
________________________________  
  
~Yama~   
Oh, shit… I can't believe this is happening… I'm in complete heaven. He's tipping me over the counter now, his nimble hands quickly unbuttoning my shirt… I assist him, tearing the last few out of their holes and tossing the shirt to the floor. Oh, God… he's working his way down my neck to my chest, taking nibbles of flesh. I let my head roll back and moan softly as his teeth, lips and that tongue do their job in torturing me with shudders of pleasure. I can't believe that before this night, I thought there was no chance between us, and… oh God, I was hell wrong. So, so wrong. But this is… soooo right.  
_______________________________  
  
~Tai~    
His hands work subconsciously at removing my shirt, and I withdraw myself from his succulent skin just long enough to remove it myself, and hearing him moan softly for more, I return. But what the—he stands up from the counter, grabs my shoulder, and tips me over it this time. I kind of enjoyed him being the uke… but maybe this will be better. I hoist myself on the counter, the island in the middle of his apartment. A perfect size to accommodate two bodies. He climbs up slowly onto the surface, positioning his hips between my thighs, and pushing up close enough so that I can feel the bulge beneath his green slacks. He kisses me savagely, pushing me down to the countertop and making small sounds of delight. My hands fly up unbidden and fumble with his belt. After it is discarded on the floor along with the shirts, I work with the button and zipper, and he assists in removing his pants. He pulls away suddenly. I look puzzled, which is hard to look with a half-naked teenager on top of you.  
"I forgot something," he states bluntly, hopping down from the counter. He grabs his forgotten bowl of ice cream and clambers back onto the counter. Positioning himself now leaning over me menacingly (or not), he lets the ice cream dribble from his spoon onto my bare chest. I gasp and moan softly as his hot skin sears me, finding every inch and wiping every trace of coolness, and he bends down…  
_______________________________  
  
~Yama~    
I close my eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, lick the sticky sweetness off of his tanned body. He lets out sharp breaths as I begin to lick and bite at his right nipple. When it grows taut and hard, I shift to the next, not knowing where my bodily instincts will take me, but following them fervently. (Also not knowing how I can make comprehendable thoughts at a time like this) I begin to nibble at his chest just as he did mine, savoring the taste of his sweat mixed with the sweetness of the remaining ice cream. I go down, down… until I reach a barrier. I pull away into a sitting position, resting my chin in my hands and gazing at him, a little peeved. He looks frantic for a moment, but soon removes his pants, revealing what I wanted to get at. And God, but he's beautiful.  
_______________________________  
  
~Tai~  
You know, this countertop isn't all that comfortable. I cover Yamato's expectant face with a hand, hoisting my sweaty form from the hard surface. He looks hurt for a moment, as soon as a remove my hand.  
"Yamato, I'm beginning to think this countertop isn't the best place to… you know," I pant, staring into his puzzled blue eyes. He frowns.  
"Well, what do you suggest?" he says, probing my sticky chest with a forefinger and making me shudder with pleasure. I roll down from the counter, almost tripping and falling on the way down. He follows and walks down the hall a bit, then beckons to me. I join him, restraining myself as the moonlight from a window hits his beautiful face just right.  
____________________________________  
  
~Yama~  
"You know, there is a double bed with our name on it just down the hallway there…" I say, pointing in that direction. Taichi giggles. What is he up to now? I smirk and wonder.  
"Where?" he asks, grinning. I look puzzled and point down the hallway again.  
"Right down… there… Tai!" I gasp, as he begins sucking on my finger. I can feel the prickling in the lower part of my body… he'd better stop before we even get the chance to start!  
"Yama… when was your dad coming back…?" he breathes with a grin, holding my wrist and leading me towards his bedroom. I could really get used to this.  
_________________________________  
  
~Tai~  
I've been lying here for a while, just staring at him. I could stay here forever, never moving, and I would be perfectly happy. The sunlight spills in from a tall window, lighting up his perfect features and making his flaxen hair shine with a golden, almost angelic light. He seems so innocent when he's sleeping, although he was anything but that last night. I only wish he would open his eyes, so I could once more see those pools of azure that shone with a devilish light during our activities the night before.  
Somehow, by a strange twist of time and wishing, his eyes open slowly and I am met with those blue eyes I long to see, mirroring the morning sky outside. I wait a few seconds for his eyes to focus and he smiles sleepily at me.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I whisper, moving a strand of blonde hair out of his pale face. He glances up at the clock, then back at me.  
"How long have you been awake?" he grumbles with a morning croak. I smile, tracing a finger across his full lips.  
"Not long," I answer, occupying those lips with a small kiss. He prompts it further, making small sounds of bliss and exploring the hot recesses of my mouth with his tongue. I pull back suddenly, raising an eyebrow.  
"You never told me… when you're dad was coming back," I ask. He chuckles, hisvoice soon dissolving into peals of laugher. I toss a pillow at his widely grinning face.  
_________________________________  
  
~Yama~  
"What's so funny?!" he asks, starting to laugh himself. I sigh, staring into his shining chocolate eyes.  
"Tomorrow," I whisper, extending an arm around to his back. He smiles, and is soon laughing right along with me. After a few moments, our laughter dies down, and we sigh, staring into each other's eyes with such drunken love-happiness it makes me almost want to sing. That's how weird I'm feeling. I'm lying in my bed, with my former best friend, who's now my lover. I wonder if anyone else knows that feeling?  
"So," I grunt, shifting in the bed and moving my head closer to his. "This should be something to talk about with the rest," I continue. Taichi's eyes widen, and he shakes his head.  
"We can't tell them all right away!!! Well, maybe, I guess Takeru and Hikari should know… but we shouldn't tell anyone yet, especially Sora. You know Sora…" he says, his voice trailing off. Thinking of the red-haired girl's feelings for both of us, I nod. He then grins and his eyes sparkle.  
"Well, until then, let's make the most of this," he says, and I nod, giving his lips something I know they wanted.  
  
~Owariness~  
  
AN: You like? You like? I like! Kat-chan like! R&R pleez! ::drowns in the Taitoey goodness::


End file.
